1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to single phase induction motors.
2. Description of Related Art
More particularly the invention relates to so-called permanent split-phase capacitor induction motors, that is to say, single phase induction motors of the kind having, in addition to a main stator winding, an auxiliary stator winding which is connected to the mains supply via a capacitor so that the motor operates as a quasi two-phase motor, and of course is self-starting. In such a motor the value of the capacitor is frequently chosen to cause the required 90.degree. phase difference between main and auxiliary winding currents when the motor operates at or near full load to obtain maximum output, and the penalty for this is a low starting torque. To overcome this problem some such motors have a second capacitor which is switched in at low speeds only, this type of motor being referred to as a capacitor start/capacitor run motor.